


Presents from Santa, Presents to Each Other

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: It’s Christmas and a Nishikino-Kousaka tradition is to get up at midnight to flirt, chat and open up those Christmas presents they received from Santa and also gifted to each other.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Presents from Santa, Presents to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 7th Day of Christmas! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, my fellow Honoka lover!!! XD 
> 
> May you Merry Enjoy~ :D

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

The sound of the seconds moving toward 12midnight to signal the change of Christmas Eve to Christmas Day drawled closer. But even before a minute to Christmas. Even before an hour to Christmas. Even, even before a week to Christmas! The redhead who was now “sleeping” in bed with her partner had been waiting for this moment.

_Tick…tock!_

_“Merry Christmas.”_

The voice of one Kousaka Honoka sounded from the side table as the redhead flipped over to grab her phone, confirmed the date with glowing with excitement, wide eyes before she swiped the alarm off.

Up and slipping her feet into the warm and fluffy house slippers her wife has bought for them, Maki reached the lights by the door and flicked it on.

She turned around to face her bed, she knew what to expect, but it didn’t stop from pulling her grin even higher. Her wife, Honoka had already propped herself up on one arm and smiling in that mix of cheeky-playful-cute-and-loving manner.

“Merry Christmas, darling~” Honoka sings.

“Merry Christmas, Honoka.” Maki’s eyes sparkled in all the lights of joy. “Shall we open those presents? Santa would have-”

“Already sneaked in and put the presents by our trees. I know~” Honoka rolled out of bed into her own pair of fluffy slippers – Maki-coloured, the way she loved it. “But surely you can at least look forward to this Santa’s presents too~”

Honoka feigns a pout which Maki poked away when the gingerhead reached her side. “I am.”

Honoka giggles silly-cute up at Maki before they exited the bedroom together and made their way downstairs where the excitement of gifts waits.

.

.

.

True to the spirit of one Nishikino Maki, the joy of Christmas could be seen and felt from how big their Christmas Tree is and how decked up in decorations they are. But of course, it wasn’t just Maki. It was so magnificent thanks to the bubbly, ball of excitement from Honoka too.

The bright colours, the musical notes, the bright star on the top and cute little toys all hung on the tree. And then…there was four boxes of presents by the tree.

Maki nods. “I’m glad Santa doesn’t forget your presents anymore.”

Honoka chuckles more to herself, remembering her first Christmas with Maki after they got married.

She remembered to prepare Maki’s gift, but she left herself out since she didn’t write to Santa. Maki went from ecstatic about her present to depress that her wife didn’t get any, and Honoka had to make up a reason she was on the Naughty List this year.

Maki being Maki. So honest and adorakable on Christmas Day, stood on Honoka’s side saying she could never be on the Naughty List. So Honoka had to suggest Santa being old and forgetful.

Maki bought that tale. Next year, Honoka made sure she got two presents for herself to appease Maki. Inclusive of a heartfelt letter from herself to herself.

“So! Which would you like to open first, Maki-chan?” Honoka pats the Christmas boxes.

“I’ll open Santa’s first.” The pianist reached over. “I already what this will be after all.”

“You do?” Honoka picks up her own gift from Santa too. “I guess I know mine too.”

“We write to Santa remember? Why do you always forget?” Maki softly chides as she unravelled the big yellow strings on the box.

“I didn’t forget, Maki-chan~~ I just think Santa chooses from that big list of yours.” The gingerhead grins back at Maki’s pointed look.

“Hm. Well, he knows what I want.” Maki grumbles like a child and if Honoka was being honest, which she is, she felt her heart melt at that honesty.

Her wife was simply too cute on Christmas!

And truly, Honoka stopped opening her present just to watch Maki’s expression changed from passive to that huge, huge smile; and Honoka knew all her efforts to keep up the Santa tradition for her wife was all worth it.

Maki scooted closer to Honoka, pushing her present into the gingerhead’s face, turning Honoka cross-eyed but since Honoka already knew what it was, she didn’t really have to look.

“Look! It’s the book that I’ve been looking for in twenty over bookstores and even libraries!” Maki was starry-eyed as she lowered her arms to pull the book into a hug.

Honoka chuckles softly, shaking her head. “You even ‘trespassed’ our school library to look too.”

“It’s not trespass!” Maki protests; defensive as she pouted. “I was visiting…”

Honoka simply nods with a pleased smile that all her efforts in getting this book for Maki pulled through. A stroke of luck in knowing someone who is well-versed in books got her this book. And thus she gets to see Maki’s cute side like this.

“You’re so cute, Maki-chan~”

“Wha- What are you saying so suddenly, Honoka! Hurry a-and open your present from Santa!” Maki lifted her book to cover half her tomato-red face, making Honoka’s heart grow.

The jolly “Santa” picks up her rather large present bag and started pulling at the ribbons and pulling out a lovely, soft pillow. “My present! Yayyy!!!”

Honoka jumped up for joy and spun around with the pillow, even stuffing her face into the softness for a muffled “mmmm~”

“I got a great present this year too!” Honoka plops back down to the floor with Maki who looks stunned. “Maki-chan..?”

“You asked for a pillow, Honoka?” Maki cocks her head to the side, perplexed.

Honoka smiles nervously; this is what she wanted, but if the present from Santa doesn’t impress Maki…that’s not good either!? Honoka scrambles for a good answer.

“Y-Yeah. I wanted to have a new, fluffy one for some time now.”

“But we could-”

“And! How many people get to say they sleep on a pillow from the North Pole!” Honoka raises her pillow gift like a trophy.

Maki’s lips pull up; she can’t stay frowny on Christmas and she certainly can’t stay frowny at Honoka’s logic and energy. “…That is true. Share it.”

Honoka laughs aloud and winks. “Without said.”

They share a hearty laugh together before looking to their next present for each other; Maki’s being much larger than Honoka’s.

“May I?” Maki taps her present twice with a finger.

Honoka beams, putting her pillow aside and nodding. “Of course! Maki-chan gets all the priority on Christmas!”

The redhead grins a blushy grin. “I should be getting priority every day from you, Honoka.”

Honoka chuckles as Maki unravels her present from her wife. “You do get priority~ I do it unconsciously! Don’t I?”

Maki nods before taking a deep breath. “Ready?” One tear and her present will be revealed.

Honoka leaned forward, excited. “Yeah!”

Maki tears the wrapping paper off to see a huge brown bear looking back at her. All soft and cute looking as soft toys are and holding something. The redhead raises an eyebrow as she took the box from the teddy bear’s paws.

“I gotta open this?”

“Yes, you do, darling.” Honoka’s blue eyes shined with eagerness and Maki couldn’t help but take in that extra energy as she opened the box.

“This…” Maki took up a rather thick slab of papers.

“Honoka NANDEMO tickets! You can ask me for anything, Maki-chan~”

“Why..?” Maki flips the pieces of paper to see various, sketches and doodles Honoka drew on each hand-drawn tickets; her smile really couldn’t be wiped off.

Honoka licks her lips nervously. “Well…We’ve been married for 3 years now…right?”

“Yes.” Maki prompts.

“So. I know you’re super mature and can handle a lot of things on your own. And you like pampering me as much as I love to do to you. And, and. I just want you to not hold back in making requests from me! Sometimes I feel like you still do!” Honoka blurts out, her eyes wide and desperate.

Maki blinks and takes a moment before she places the tickets on the floor gently, shuffling over to pat Honoka. “Funny how I feel the same way.”

“Eh?” Honoka almost gets distracted by the headpat. “What do you mean..?”

“Open your gift, silly.” Maki waits patiently.

Honoka unwraps her gift to see an expensive-looking scarlet box. Opening it, Honoka sees Maki’s handwritten words “NANDEMO tickets just for Honoka”. Honoka looks up to see Maki smiling knowingly.

“I feel like…you sometimes still hold back when asking things from _me.”_ Maki puts on a pout.

Honoka quickly explains. “I don’t want to tire you out-”

“I know my limits, Honoka.”

“But-”

“I know how to say no…unlike you.” Maki flicks Honoka’s forehead.

“Ouch! Hey! But…” Honoka still finds that Maki’s doctor job makes it-

Maki tears a piece of Honoka NANDEMO ticket and holds it up at Honoka’s face. “No more ‘buts’. And make a request from me now.”

“Eh!? So suddenly? I can’t think of anything so soon, Maki-chaaaaaannnn..!!” Honoka with her slightly red forehead from the forehead flick whines with duck-billed lips.

“Even so.” Maki sat smugly; waiting for her wife’s request with hands across her chest.

“Eh…Ehhh…Er…” Honoka looked left and right and searched her brain desperately for a request…something to ask from Maki…something… “Er…Um! Hug me!”

Honoka’s face was a bright blush and Maki’s was a reflection of hers. “That’s what you choose?” Maki averts her eyes from Honoka’s staring right at her. “But okay…”

Maki shifts closer to her quietly blushing wife and pulls her into a hug, having Honoka’s head lay against her chest. Honoka could hear Maki’s heartbeat; racing, beating, singing ‘I love you’s without verbalizing it.

Honoka wraps her arms around Maki too and whispers. “When we sleep too…”

Maki swallows audibly, face heating up further. “S-Sure…”

Honoka smiles blissfully as she nuzzles against her loving wife. “Thank you, Maki-chan.”

Maki smiles as she rests her chin on Honoka’s head, whispering into the Christmas night, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good?!! @v@ ahhh, I’m so nervous. 
> 
> These two lovebirds aren’t always honest with each other. But it’s tenfold, ho ho when it’s Christmas day. Hehe~ XD 
> 
> I had a rather hard time coming up with the presents. After all, Maki, our Diamond Princess pretty much has everything she wants after she has Honoka. And Honoka is so carefree, happy go lucky, it can make you wonder what to get her! ^w^
> 
> Let me know what you think~? And also maybe other presents you have in mind. So next time I know what I could write :P hehe~ 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! 
> 
> And my fellow Honoka lover, I hope you enjoyed this to the max! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
